Down the Drain
by Red-Damascus-Steel
Summary: Can you keep your mind out the gutter?


**Another one shot! So everyone… I can assure you your mind will painfully fall into the gutter. All the Link's are living together in this one. This has nothing to do with my other stories. It's just a random one shot that came to me at two 'o clock in the morning! xD**

**I no own Zelda**

**Rated T because there's references to dirty stuff :D**

**Let's see if you can keep a straight face! Read and enjoy!**

**Onward!**

**Down the Drain**

Vio was casually walking down the halls of his home. He was living with his best friends and currently it was two am. The boy in purple was thirsty as hell and needed a quick drink. He was walking down the hall contently while reading a book when

"Nngh, ow!" he heard someone cry.

Vio held back his surprise and stopped to stare at the door he had passed, He heard some wild movement and it sounded like someone was banging into things.

"I could have sworn that sounded like Link…" Vio shrugged and was about to walk away when he heard more.

"Stay still for Din's sake!" a deeper voice hissed. "Do you want someone to hear us?"

"N-no…" Link groaned. "Goddesses, Dark, you're hurting me, it's too long… please be gentle…"

Vio blushed and continued to listen. _What are they doing in there? _He cautiously pressed his ear to the door.

"Hey, Vi-" Before Green could say another word, Vio had jumped him, covering the shocked boy's mouth. He pressed a finger to his lips to signify he needed to be quiet.

"Did you hear something?" Link questioned. "Maybe we should stop…"

"No," Dark did something to make Link groan. "All I hear is you…"

"For Farore's sake, Dark, we can't be doing this all night…" Link said with embarrassment.

"Whatever, this wouldn't be the case if you had just let me stick it in long before instead of whining of how it wasn't going to fit!" Dark muttered.

At this time, Green was blushing as well as Vio. The two eavesdroppers pressed their ears against the door, little did they know, a dark presence was there. Shadow silently leaned against the wall and chuckled at the sight. Green and Vio jumped, scared out of their wits, they pulled Shadow down and held his mouth closed.

"You guys are worse than me…" Shadow whispered through the hands that muffled his voice.

"Shut up, what are they doing in there?" Green could only shrug while Shadow only smiled evilly.

"They've been doing this for like a month…." Shadow laughed quietly.

They all jumped and blushed when they heard Link speak, "I swear I'm hearing things…"

"Would you stop that already?" Dark huffed. "Bad enough we have to keep quiet about this."

"Dark, move faster!" Link whined. "You're moving too slow, it's irritating me…"

"I'll move as fast as I want to…" Dark teased. Then there were squishy sounds which made the three males blush. "I have to make it go in and out to make all the white stuff come out, I can't move too fast or I'd tear your thing apart."

"I-I know that…" Link mumbled. "Nngh, Dark, that was hot!"

"I told you to stay still, now you got all this hot, white sticky stuff on you," the deeper voice chuckled.

"What in Nayru's name is going on here?" Blue was standing next to the three boys on the floor against the door.

They forced him down and covered his mouth tightly, ignoring his muffled protests. They pressed against the door, Blue following after having heard what was next.

"Dark, push it in deeper…" Link whined.

"I can't push it in all the way, it's too long…" he spoke gruffly, grunting as there were more squishy sounds soon after.

"Stop, you're doing it all wrong…" Link sighed. "Change the position, maybe it would fit better."

"I know what I'm doing Link, I'm experienced," Dark mumbled. "Maybe I should gag you and things would go smoother…"

"Shut up, Dark; just keep sticking it in there…"

"Make it come-"

There was a loud thump. Red had woken up from all the noise. It was now 2:34 am and Red had to get up early. He kicked the four males to the floor and busted Link's door open. The eavesdroppers peeped in. They laughed nervously and sweat dropped when they saw Link had his hand covered in glue. Link and Dark were trying to build a large model of a ship. They thought they were… The four males walked away disappointed. Red slammed the door shut and went back to bed leaving a clueless Link and Dark.

"…What was that all about?" Link held the ship to keep from falling with all of Dark's thrusting.

"I don't know, but whatever I'm doing to this hole here I should be doing to that hole down there," Dark grinned when Link blushed.

"Shut up, Dark," Link blushed. "Maybe later…"

**Bwahaha, another one shot! Could you keep keep a straight face? I sure as hell couldn't. **

**Review and say if you could or couldn't keep your mind away from dirty thoughts! You probably couldn't but still, tell me your thoughts on this silly little fanfic of mine.**

**Tell me what you think what was happening in there! What do you think they were doing that those sounds were made? ^_~**

**Hope you enjoyed, keep those minds out the gutter!**


End file.
